My Fanboy
by Pink.Prism
Summary: "I think falling in love with a fan would be wonderful…" A gentle smile appeared on her face. "I mean… He/She knows a lot about you from your name to your favorite color and stuff and I think he/she would cherish you forever and thinking about falling to one fan isn't so bad I think?" She said with a smile and her eyes shifted into a gentle gaze as if imagining it. NALU ;)


**Something I came up when I saw a legit of one of my idol fall for a fangirl HIHI!~ I support them about time finally he found someone he loves and will cherish forever.**

**And yeah there is this certain tumblr post that I copied and yeah I don't own those words… I don't even know who really owns that post so credits to that!~ LOL!**

…**  
**

**Title:** My Fanboy

**Summary:** "I think falling in love with a fan would be wonderful…" A gentle smile appeared on her face. "I mean… He/She knows a lot about you from your name to your favorite color and stuff and I think they would cherish you forever and thinking about falling to one fan isn't so bad I think?" She said with a smile and her eyes shifted into a gentle gaze as if imagining it.

…

**Chapter 1: **Falling For A Fan Isn't So Bad?

…

"Really? How cute" Top said smiling at Lucy's answer.

"Yeah, It's true" Lucy said blushing a little as the crowd awed at her bashfulness…

"Lucy! one last question from a fan What if you fall for a fan? What are your thoughts about it?" The interviewer Top said as he shifted on his seat eager to know the answer of the famous Lucy Heartfilia.

"Oh, Falling for a fan?" Lucy said blinking and pouted a little and started to have thoughts about it.

Lucy smiled and bit her bottom lip and shifted her eyes.

"I think falling in love with a fan would be wonderful…" She smiled a gentle smile appeared on her face as she stopped.

"Really? Please do tell why?" Top asked as his facial expression turned curious as well as the other audience who gasped and found it shocking.

Lucy let out a soft laugh.

"I mean… He/She knows a lot about you from your name to your favorite color and stuff and I think they would cherish you forever and thinking about falling to one fan isn't so bad… I think?" She said with a genuine smile and her eyes shifted into a gentle gaze as if imagining it.

"Woah!~ your answer is unexpected and I'm sure a lot of your fans heard that especially your fanboys. Hear that everyone Lucy said it isn't that bad to fall in-"

Suddenly the TV was shut off.

"Hey! I was watching you damn Ice-freak! You know I hate it when I was watching something especially when Lucy is involved! It's Lucy time Ice-queen!" I growled snatching the remote from his hands as I glared at him.

"Whatever you Lucy obsessed fan freak come on! Let's go back to playing and please…" Gray said shivering as he gazed around my room and grabbed my Lucy limited edition plush toy squeezing it with his hands and immediately grab the Lucy limited edition plushy away from his contaminated hands and glared at him hard.

"Tsk!~ Gray told you not touch this! This is a limited edition and very hard to find ok?! This cost me you know!~ That's it I'm putting this to a glass box" I said pouting as I pulled the Lucy limited edition plushy onto my chest gently caging it as I continued to glare at Gray…

As he looked at me like I am some psycho freak.

Well excuse me for having a huge fandom of my idol… Fuck off Gray you fucking Stripper! You don't know what it feels like to be a Fanboy…

"Sorry but it's so cute and soft like a stressed ball" He said smirking mocking me trying to get my Limited edition Lucy plush toy…

"Seriously stop messing with me" I said still glaring at him.

"Whatever…" He mumbled as he looked around my room.

"…Try renovating your room into a proper one not with all this Lucy poster all over your room and CD's and magazines it's freaking me out dude! And you even had a freaking life sized Lucy waxed figure that looks exactly like a person!" Gray said.

"Mind your own fucking business! Besides I didn't bought that wax figure I won it on a contest! FYI~ I just got lucky" I said as I flushed as his comment about my room defending myself and I am glad that I won that contest though it's a once and a life time chance and that is only the wax figure of Lucy you could get and never be bought in stores or anywhere.

"Get a real girlfriend" Gray just looked at me his eyes twitching at my remark and shrugged his shoulders and left the room to go to the game room.

I was about to respond to his offending comment but too bad he left.

A girlfriend? That word sounded alien to me at the moment… Sure, you could say that I am popular at school and lots of girls tried asking me out but naaahhh~ Girlfriend? Uhhh!~ Maybe this is why I can't get a girlfriend…

I pouted.

The only girl I like is Lucy Heartfilia…

Remind me why I entered this fandom…

I sighed.

I'm Natsu Dragneel age 17 a big Fanboy of Lucy Heartfilia. I know all about her. From her personal profile when she is born her father, mother her pet to her favorite food, color, brands, smells, things and her Likes/Dislikes. Dreams. Hobbies. Most used phrases. Where she goes to shop, eat and hangout and party and what she looks for her ideal boyfriend in short I know everything about her.

And being her Fanboy is a secret which only my buddy Gray knows the school must never find out or else I'll be labeled as Lucy obsessed fan freak! You know how people react when you're a fan boy they will be like so freaked out and disgusted knowing that you like someone even though they don't know you yet still you continue to follow and support and stalk the one you like…

I'm not obsessed over her if your thinking about all the Lucy stuff I have… I'm not some freaky shit that collects her spit or hair or whatever that's just too much… If that's what your thinking…

Oh whatever, if people knew this they would think that I am really an obsessed freak Lucy Fanboy!

I just like and idolize her alright?!

You don't know what it feels like…

Liking one person who doesn't even know you… I was one of the people who get to see and watch her showcase her talent in the world as I stayed in the sea of faces who admired her. She doesn't know who I am, but knows her, from her real name to what her favorite color is. I send her love letters, even if I knew that she won't be able to read it and I had to pay loads of money just to watch her perform for a few hours. That pattern goes on and on, unceasingly. She continues to walk in her dream, while I could only look at her with pure admiration, and sadly, that's how it'll end. She...will never know just how much I loves her.

Yup, A Fanboy…

That's who am I...

A Fanboy…

I groaned loudly once again feeling frustrated.

I glared at him as opened the TV to found out the show is over and I groaned as I flopped down on my bed as I gazed around all the Lucy collection that I have starting from when she debuted. Her CD's Magazine, merchandise and posters and everything…

I sighed as I gazed at the picture of her as I took when I got to hold her hand during a meet and greet.

"Falling for a fan huh?" I mumbled sighing once again as I pouted.

Is she serious?

Is that even possible?

Well there are possibilities… but it's too small… 1%? More like 0% to me… -_-and did I tell you giving someone a false hope hurts a lot…

Falling for someone like me?

Is it even possible for her to like someone like me?—A—

"Fire-crotch! Get your ass over here you Fanboy! Loke's rage quitin' we have no support!"

I sighed loudly once again.

Me and my Fanboy problems…

—A Fanboy?

…

**End of chapter 1…**

**End chapter oh yeah!~ Natsu a Fanboy isn't it cute hahaha~ well idk for you guys… Aww can't wait for Lucy and Natsu to meet Natsu will surely flip! If that happens..**

**Continue or not?**

**Sorry for all the mistakes no time to double check them hehe!~**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!~**

**TBC!**


End file.
